


Silent Moments

by deapdool



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hahahahahahahaah, Langst, M/M, klangst, only a bit tho??, this isn’t as happy as the other one lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deapdool/pseuds/deapdool
Summary: Keith and Lance were similar in that way.





	Silent Moments

Keith hated parties.  
Lance loved them.  
  
Keith and Lance were different in that way. Sure, the more reclusive of the two had quite the decent amount of friends, but none of them went out much. At least, not to things like that. Keith liked to be in the safety of his own home. Alone. It was there that no one was around to critique or judge him. Lance, on the other hand, found himself content on a crowded dancefloor, with hands around his hips and loud music making his eardums strain. The sweaty bodies and sticky skin meant nothing to him. The simple thrill of being in a place where no one was worried about affairs outside of that building was enough to get the Cuban's adrenaline surging through his veins.  
  
Keith did not know Lance.  
Lance did not know Keith.  
  
Keith and Lance were similar in that way. They had not a single clue about one another's lives. Lance did not know that the other male's favourite colour was red, and Keith did not know his was blue. They did not know that their star signs made them incredibly compatible, and they did not know that they each had an opposing music taste.  
  
Keith knew of Lance.  
Lance did not know of Keith.  
  
Keith and Lance were different in that way. The elder of the pair knew who Lance was. Had seen him passing between their university classes. Witnessed him wink at his friends before he sped away on the back of his boyfriend's motorcycle. That was, before they broke up, of course. He remembered grading one of Lance's papers in highschool, and watching him be carried away on a gurney when he broke his ankle playing soccer. On the other hand, Lance knew nothing of Keith's existence. He had bat an eye at him before, yet never caught his name. The boy with the vibrant violet eyes and disheveled hair was too mysterious for that.  
  
Keith did not speak English.  
Lance did not speak English.  
  
Keith and Lance were similar in that way. Well, actually, they each did speak the language. However, it was arguably the simplified version. For it did not require the working of your mouth, but only your hands. So when Lance approached Keith at a booth in the farthest corner of the club, and cocked a sly brow while signing _'wanna dance?'_ the less social man responded with wide eyes. He balled his right hand into a fist, and knocked it forward slowly. _Yes_.  
  
Keith's vocal chords were torn. He could not speak.  
Lance's eardrums were busted. He could not hear.  
  
Keith and Lance were different, yet similar in that way. However, that was not significant in the slightest. Not when Keith hovered over Lance, hands ghosting over tanned skin, eyes hooded as he lifted one to ask _'are you sure?'_ A question that Lance nodded his head to without hesitation. It did not matter when they told one another _'I love you'_ for the first time, or when two months later Lance learned to say it verbally and made Keith cry. What Keith did not know was that those were the first words Lance had _ever_ said, slurred and choppy but so, so impossibly soothing to hear. What Lance did not know is that Keith had a ring in his pocket hardly even a year later, and that when he suddenly pulled his hand away from where Lance was holding it, it was to drop down onto his knee. Keith did not have to pull his hand off of the small container before Lance too, was on the ground, grasping onto Keith like he would fade away if he didn't.  
  
Keith could not feel anything.  
Lance could feel everything.  
  
Keith and Lance were different in that way. For out of all the things that Lance had done wrong in his life he did not anticipate that simply letting Keith off of the ground all those weeks ago would be the biggest mistake he ever made. They did not know that the inflammation around his throat wasn't irritation to his larynx, but rather a throat cancer that was getting progressively worse day by day. Lance had been told what they called it more than once, but he did not remember. No. Lance did not remember anything but the smile on Keith's face. How his bangs fell in the way of his eyes when he turned to face his fiancé, excited, until that face fell and suddenly he was falling. Keith was falling, and he couldn't breathe, and everything hurt. It hurt and hurt and hurt until suddenly, he could feel nothing anymore.  
  
Keith would never be able to feel anything again. His mind was numb. His heart had stopped.  
Lance would never be able to feel anything again. His heart was numb. His mind had stopped.  
  
Keith and Lance were similar in that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry lolol~


End file.
